Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have been more and more complicated.